Epilogue to A Farewell To Arms
by gracefullyme1025
Summary: A Farewell to Arms by Ernest Hemingway. What I think the Epilogue would be like. It was an English Test. Read and Review if you want.


_Disclaimer: I do not own A Farewell to Arms..._

_A/N: Okay, so for our test in English we had to right an extra chapter or an alternate ending to A Farewell To Arms by Ernest Hemingway. We had to choose a theme and use it through the whole chapter. I decided on abandonment. I think you can get that right away. I got a really good grade on this so here it is:_

Epilogue

As I make my way back to the hotel in the pouring rain, I noticed the streets were empty. The stores were all closed, also. It is as if the whole world decided to abandon me right then and there. The rain drenched my clothes, but I do not care anymore. I have lost my love all because of that ungrateful baby. I recall her asking if 'the baby would come between us', and I always thought it wouldn't. But no, it did, the baby most definitely did come between us. It's not like I wasn't excited that the baby was born, but he had almost killed Catherine. Eventually he did, I can not forgive him for that, even if he was my _own _child.

At the hotel the porter opened the door for me, and saw the look of sadness that has over came me. He did not say anything to me, and I continued to make my way into our room- my room. The room looks so dreadful and empty, as if there is not life in it. I noticed that the bed was made, and all the clothes that were scattered, were folded. I grab some clothes and stuffed them in to my duffel bag. I left money I owe on the night stand and added twenty francs for the tip. Then I went down to the bar, where it was completely empty, except for the barman. "A glass of vermouth, please." I ordered drinks after drinks, until I was drunk, but who cares when you have no one to worry about you.

I began to think about the people back in Italy that I left behind. Oh Rinaldi, he probably has stopped worrying about me a long time ago. I wonder if the Priest still gets mocked by the mess. I do miss the talks we had. Although, I'm starting to doubt there was ever such a thing that the Priest worships to. If there really is a God, then shouldn't my prayers worked for Catherine? I asked Him not to let her die, and He did not listen to me. Maybe this is punishment for not believing in Him, being abandoned. I finish my last drink and set out to go back to the cottage Catherine and I stayed at. The porter had called for a carriage, which would take me back. I tipped the porter and set out alone, to our empty house.

At the cottage the manager was happy to see me, but he was really sorry for Catherine. He told me I could still have my room, but I declined. They gave me a fine single bedroom. When it got dark I lain on my bed staring at the ceiling. I could hear the rain pounding on my window, and immediately started to think about when Catherine admitted she was afraid of the rain, back at the hospital in Milan. 'I see us dead in the rain.' She had said. Eve though I had told her that it wasn't true I now realize she meant the truth. Catherine had died, in the rain, and as a result, I have died as well. She and I were one. We lived and loved for each other. Now that she is gone, left me in abandonment, I feel as a piece of me is gone. What do I do now? I asked myself that question over and over again in my head. Where do I go? Will I ever love again? No, she was the only one I loved. Anyone else wouldn't be love, because I have given all my love to one person, and that is her.

I don't like this feeling of abandonment as I walked through the snowy streets. Once agian the town is empty, and there's no one to see miles around. Maybe this is punishment for leaving the Italian army. Maybe I'm being punished by abandonment because Catherine and I never got married. This feeling gets worse and worse every day I remind myself that she won't be there next to me when I wake up. This feeling si there whenever I walk through these empty streets in the towns and cities of Switzerland. Even if I return home to America, I would still be abandoned becasue she is not there with me. I can never return to Ital, I'll never get to be with the others in the mess. I've abandoned thime, like she's abandoned me. I walked in to the bar and ordered the hardest drink there is. Maybe, just maybe, this would help make the feeling go away...

The End


End file.
